


After All... (A remake of Susquip's After All fanfic)

by GrandDragon5, Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Go check them out, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes, This is a remake of "After All" by Susquip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDragon5/pseuds/GrandDragon5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Sapnap feels like he should be happy for his friends, but he isn't.TW: Explicit self harm and suicide. If these things trigger you in any way, do not read.Do not read to trigger yourself please.If anyone in this fic or Susquip says that they are uncomfortable with this fic, I will take it down immediately.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	After All... (A remake of Susquip's After All fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183888) by [Susquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip). 



> Hey, so this is my first ever fanfiction, so it might be bad. Thank you Susquip for letting me remake this. Once again, the trigger warnings are explicit self harm and suicide. If these things trigger you or make you uncomfortable, do not read. Do not try to trigger yourself by reading this fanfic.

Sapnap thought he should be happy for his best friends.

Like, they finally got together after all the fanart and the flirting, so he should be happy, right? But for some reason, he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness in him.

He felt left out. A useless third wheel. An unwanted tag-along. He felt like they were ignoring him, not on purpose, to course, but he still felt...empty.

He started to not care about what others thought of him.

He started to not be able to eat or sleep because of all the voices telling him he was **worthless.**

That he was **unwanted.**

That he was a **FAILURE.**

He didn't feel like the body he was in was his anymore.

George and Dream had eventually taken notice of the things that Sapnap himself hadn't even noticed; the dark bags underneath his eyes; his skin that had gotten so pale that it was almost white; the amount of weight that he had lost.

So he stopped turning on his webcam.

When his voice had become groggy and disgusting, he turned off his mic.

He didn't think it mattered that much.

However, Dream, George and his fans did for some reason.

When his friends tried to text him, he didn't reply.

When they tried to call him, he blocked their numbers and Discords.

Dream and George were worried about their friend, so they had decided to fly to Texas tonight to get there in the morning.

When they got to the house, they noticed some of the lights were on.

They had tried to open the door; locked.

They decided to look around the house for a way in.

George had spotted a way in; an open window to the bedroom.

They had climbed up to the window and climbed into the house.

Suddenly, the scent of iron flooded their noses.

They had decided to follow the smell.

**15 **Minutes **Ago  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________******

Sapnap sat in the bathroom, leaning against the wall, with a razor in hand and bloodied up arms.

"If I was gone, i wouldn't be such a burden to the people around me...", Sapnap uttered.

So he got up, walked over to his desk, got out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing, hands shaking, not caring about the blood that was getting everywhere.

_Hey, so if you are reading this, I'm sorry. I just couldn't take this life anymore. Dream, George, I hope you guys have a successful relationship together. Don't stop doing what you guys love. Tell everyone I'm sorry._

_Goodbye._   
_-Sapnap._

He decided it was good enough, and folded the note up messily.

After setting the note on the bathroom counter, he turned the water on at just the right temperature, and waited for the tub to fill up.

After the tub was full, he climbed in.

Sapnap started to slash and slice and his arms and legs.

The bathwater had soon turned a dark red color, like where the red of a sunset meets the dark blue sky.

_Such a beautiful color,_ Sapnap thought. _Heh, well, guess it's my time to go._

And with that, Sapnap blacked out.

**Back **to **present **time  
_________________________________________________________________________________________********

What they saw would probably scar them for life.

There Sapnap was, laying in a bathtub, with cuts all over his arms and legs.

Dream rushed over to the bloody bathtub and took Sapnap out of the water.

He called George to get a medkit quickly.

George briskly looked through the cabinets, and finally found the medkit.

As Dream got bandages out, George put two fingers to Sapnap's bleeding wrist.

He started to wrap the other one when for some reason, George had started to back away from the body.

"What's wrong George?", Dream had questioned.

Silence.

"he's dead.", George had mumbled.

" What...?", Dream had asked again, not hearing George the first.

**"** I **SAID THAT HE'S FUCKING DEAD!** **"** , George had screamed.

Dream, who was startled, had suddenly begun looking around for something, anything to look at.

His eyes locked on the bloody, basically crumpled note that was sitting on the bathroom counter.

Dream hastily got up, and ran over to the counter on which the note was sitting on.

He quickly uncrumpled in and began reading Sapnap's shaky handwriting.

_Hey, so if you are reading this, I'm sorry. I just couldn't take this life anymore. Dream, George, I hope you guys have a successful relationship together. Don't stop doing what you guys love. Tell everyone I'm sorry._

_Goodbye._   
_-Sapnap._

After reading the almost ineligible handwriting, he handed the paper to George.

After he was done reading the note, George sat down and put his head in his knees.

"he can't be dead...he just can't be dead..." George whispered softly.

Dream sat down and wrapped his arms around his friend, stroking his back lightly.

"It's going to be ok, George..." Dream said calmly.

Tears started to flow into sobs coming from both of them.

They wouldn't be able to play Minecraft together anymore, they wouldn't be able to FaceTime when someone was sad, they wouldn't be able to do anything together anymore because he was dead.

Who would care after all...?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this turned out longer than I anticipated...so sorry...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Also, once again, go check out Susquip!  
> They let me remake one of their rushed fics.


End file.
